Rick Freeman: SHAZAM JUNIOR
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I am making a gambit that one doesn't really think that a partially paralyzed 13 year old boy with a broken spine could be a super powered hero; that would be a bet that on all counts; I would win. Is a superhero out there today that uses a crutch and has a limp; young Frederick Freeman was a friend of a boy named Billy Batson. Young Mr. Freeman was a fan of Captain Marvel.
1. Chapter 1

Approximate Word Count 2,100

2014

Disposable Copy

**HANDICAPPED SUPER HEROES: FREDERICK **

**FREEMAN**: **_SHAZAM, JUNIOR_**

by

Mark W. Meredith

I am making a gambit that one doesn't really think that a partially paralyzed 13 year old **boy** with a broken spine could be a super powered **hero;** that would be a bet that **on all counts**; I would win. Is a superhero out there today that uses a crutch and has a limp; young Frederick Freeman was a friend of a boy named **Billy Batson.** Young **Mr**. Freeman was a fan of **Captain _Marvel_**: wanting to meet _Captain Marvel_: when little did he know that young **Mr.** Freeman already had met _Captain Marvel_ because _Captain Marvel_ was in truth his best friend **Batson**. Young Mr. Freeman's an orphan like **Batson** because his parents were killed in a boating accident.

He loved boating though and if a horse bucks one off then get right back in the saddle because young Mr. Freeman _lived_ with his grandpa and they often went fishing with him some **Saturday morns**. One of those Saturday **morns** _Captain Marvel_ was high above Fawcett City above the clouds in a spacecraft fighting the **Captain Nazi**, (Albrecht Krieger) who had just been unfrozen from World War II. At that point **Batson**, was Nazi's, archenemy and he finished the battle punching Nazi, unconscious, he being defeated fell off the star-craft and plunged to the Earth. Later Nazi; tumbled to Earth plummeting, splashing into a body of water next to young **Mr**. Freeman in his fishing rowboat.

Nazi: plunged from **heaven** and he thought that it could only be young **Mr.** Freeman's hero-_Captain Marvel_! Young **Mr.** Freeman jumped feet first into the water near the boat to help the person up into the boat and as he got back into the boat, young **Mr.** Freeman's grandfather and he stood on both sides of Nazi, to help Nazi, stand hunched over gaining his composure. He thanked them by grabbing his grandfather and throwing Mr. Freeman, Senior left-handed: killing his granddad. Nazi, thanked young Mr. Freeman by beating him into a body-cast and lashing out with a fist to young **Mr.** Freeman's back: snapping his spine. 

He was put into a full body-cast: put into a hospital: where his good friends came to visit and cheer up the embittered young Mr. Freeman because he was now paralyzed: young Mr. Freeman was bitter because of the fact that young Mr. Freeman had young **Mr.** Freeman's grandfather killed. Luckily, young Mr. Freeman's friends were **Batson** and Mary Batson. **Batson** and Mary Batson planned to go in the middle of the night to the hospital and young Mr. Freeman's hospital room after he had fallen asleep: after Mary Batson and he had said their individual code words, **SHAZAM;** and changed into the Captain Marvel** Family**: _Captain Marvel_ himself: and Mary Marvel too; when Mary Marvel! Moreover, _Captain Marvel_ arrived in the middle of the night in the dimly lit hospital's room.

They sneaked with young Mr. Freeman's body out of the hospital. Moreover, flew with his sleeping body to the Rock of Eternity Mountain spire-tip. That floated at the end of time where **Batson** received his **magical** powers. The wizard SHAZAM gave him; **Batson's** marvel-powers sat upon the wizard S. h. a. z. a. m's. throne.

The wizard SHAZAM looked downward upon the sleeping young Mr. Freeman's peaceful face and told the Marvel** Family** that the wizard SHAZAM had already given all of his magical superpowers to **Batson** and anybody whom was a brother or sister to him.

Meredith-2: '**ROES: FREDERICK FREEMAN**: **_SHAZAM, JUNIOR_**

Meredith-3: '**ROES: FREDERICK FREEMAN**: **_SHAZAM, JUNIOR_ **

He stated the immutable fact that he couldn't grant young **Mr.** Freeman the magical super powers that the old wizard never used because he had already granted all of the wizard S. h. a. z. a. m's. magical super powers to **Batson** and any brothers or sisters of **Batson's** that said their **magickal code word** which was the wizard S. h. a. z. a. m's. **_name._** **Mary** Marvel Mary Batson and **Batson**, figured out what SHAZAM the wizard was trying to say by reading in between the lines and figuring out the **riddles the wizard SHAZAM was talking in.** Wizard SHAZAM had given **Batson**, and Mary Marvel the same super hero's powers that wizard SHAZAM never used but he and her could give 33 percent of their power they use to young Mr. Freeman; **Batson**, and Mary Marvel agreed to share their powers with young Mr. Freeman; since **Batson**, and Mary Marvel were both **Captain Marvels**. They assigned their name as young Mr. Freeman's individual magic codeword: to save him.

Meredith-4:**_ 'ZAM, JUNIOR_**

He gently awoke the lying young Mr. Freeman and **Batson**, told him to say **Batson's**, **Captain** Marvel's name. He whispered, "_Captain Marvel_." and a peal of **thunder** drowned out young Mr. Freeman's words. A magical lightning bolt went through the Rock of Eternity and conducted through the ceiling of the cave as the thunder **_struck_** and the bolt hit him reducing everything on the **ground** around young Mr. Freeman to debris. In the place where he once **was** now stood **Captain Marvel Junior!**

Young Mr. Freeman's bones were healed and he was not paralyzed! **Batson**, Freddy Freeman **Captain Marvel Junior**, and **Mary Marvel** went to find and destroy the menace of Nazi, who was still on the loose. **Batson:** **Mary Marvel**: and young Mr. Freeman went out looking for him: the new **Marvel Family** looking for a fight with **Nazi_._** **Marvel Family** located, Albrecht Krieger's rampage: he swooped out of the sky, rammed him with young Mr. Freeman's, healthy new super strong legs in the lower back of **Nazi;** an ironic attack upon **Nazi**, and a _just_ revenge blow.

He was in agonizing pain it looked like but because of the nature of, Krieger's powers;** Nazi's**, spine was not snapped. The new** Marvel Family **had fistfights with **Nazi**, pummeling and pounding him: punching **Nazi**, from every direction at once and in intervals. **Batson**, once again was the one with the most experience to one more time pummel **Nazi**, with a haymaker left cross to his head that knocked him senseless and knocked **Nazi**: out;** Nazi**, is now the archenemy of the patriotic super **powered hero** young Mr. Freeman because of the personal battle between each other. He was still taken care of by young **Mr.** Freeman's grandmother but he felt like he was orphaned twice: one more time all over again.

The** Marvel Family **inducted young Mr. Freeman into it that helped the fact that he was orphaned; after a time his mortal body healed and he found that when he called out young Mr. Freeman's own magic code word a second time that young **Mr.** Freeman would change. Back into a **normal** young teen again and young Mr. Freeman's legs were paralyzed and that. He needed a crutch to walk; young Mr. Freeman soon began to have feelings for his fellow teammate **Mary Marvel**. In addition, young Mr. Freeman wanted to be her boyfriend but **Batson**, thought that the idea of his best.

Meredith-5: 'MAN: **_SHAZAM, JUNIOR_**

Friend dating **Batson's**, own twin sister **Mary Marvel** was **gross**; young Mr. Freeman and **Batson**, fought over it: him! Supposedly **protecting young Mary_ Marve_**_l_: angry_:_ young Mr. Freeman quit the new **Marvel Family**. And went to live in New York, U.S.A..

For a fresh new, start: as a different super hero renaming himself C.M.3 (for Captain Marvel III). He met a young woman who was handicapped just like Fred Freeman (**C.M.3**) when a young woman was jumping off of a building; young **Mr**. Freeman was passing by and saw her falling; young Mr. Freeman, flew by her and caught her: saving her!_ **Amy**_ was very thankful after she had experienced how scary it really was to fall from a building and considered that she could actually have been dead by that moment. **Amy** suddenly had started to become attracted to young **Mr.** Freeman.

Her name was just **Amy** and she was a young teenage woman who developed multiple personalities as a child and then her symptoms went away but she had even more problems when she became a teenager and she got her powers;** Amy** began to be able to absorb electrical energy. However, she couldn't control the electrical energy coming out of **Amy's** body! In Marvel, comic's super-humans; are called mutants: the Ultraverse comics they're called Ultras, and in Superman's universe they've recently established that super humans are called metahumans. It is a mystery where the metagene comes from sometimes but her metagene **kicked in** sometime in her early teens and an inventor took pity on her and built her a compact flexible circuitry outfit that could be worn under **Amy's** clothes, which was thin and not bulky.

Assume-ably the circuitry would direct the electrical bolts back inside **Amy**_._ One time after that: when he had to call upon his powers he said; young Mr. Freeman's, special magic words, **_Captain Marvel_**; the magickal **lightning bolt** that gave him super-dense muscles conducted **through** young Mr. Freeman, and partly into **(Chain-Lightning) Amy.**The **magickal** lightning bolt supercharged her with **magical** electrons and the lightning leapt through her body and partially into the air to form **_Chain-Lightning's_** multiple personalities. **Because of the stress**; the multiple personalities that lay dormant inside _Amy_ **_came to the fore_; **she was able to: with her power: create electricity versions and outlines of **_Amy_'s lightning** and couldn't control their appearances even with the **suit** on**_._**

_ This_ time **_Chain-Lightning's_** multiple personalities**'-forms** were given **solidity** by young Mr. Freeman's magic lightning;** the _Inner Child_** was a hulking, super-strong **_Monster_**: destroying everything; **Amber** became **ver**_y_ angry and aggressive; **_Id_** was a small girl personality that was trapped inside each of the others; and there were more personalities creating pandemonium in the they were a group called **Chain-Lightning**: **_Amy_** couldn't control them in **solid** form and it took help from another crime-fighter from Fawcett Comics: **_the _**vigilante **Mister Scarlet** to help young Mr. Freeman, to **round** the multiple personalities **all up** and **stop their rampage/riot.**

Meredith-6:** 'CAPPED SUPER HEROES: FREDERICK FREEMAN: _SHAZAM, JUNIOR_**

Meredith-7:** 'DICAPPED SUPER HEROES: FREDERICK FREEMAN: _SHAZAM, JUNIOR_**

Suddenly **Rich** Grayson, the first **Robin** was looking for any teenage super heroes Rich Grayson (Nightwing) could get: to quickly form **Teen Titans**. When some unknown super heroes: **Risk**; **Fringe;** **Prysm**; the Mad** Mod**;**Omen**; Mr. Jupiter and **Argent** (II) were beginning to call themselves **The Teen Titans** II: Grayson_;_Timothy Drake, **Robin III**; Linda **Supergirl** Danvers and young Mr. Freeman, were **rounded up** by Grayson to see these teenagers. Those thought they were Teen Titans and see why they called themselves Teen **Titans**. It turned out that The Atom II was leading a group of half human/alien teens and that the newspapers had called them Teen **Titans.**

Grayson fought beside and Okayed **this** new Teen **Titans** and young Mr. Freeman, decided to join with _this_ new team.

Young Mr. Freeman, found a relationship with the hero **Argent** (II), Toni Moretti.

Meredith-8:** 'DICAPPED SUPER HEROES: FREDERICK FREEMAN: _SHAZAM, JUNIOR_**

So young Mr. Freeman finally found a relationship after a long time dealing with his different-ability: ever since he had been **differently-abled**: and dealing with the problemsof **the handi capable** all around young Mr. Freeman in his life: after Teen Titans' series ended after a **good amount;** of time: there came a **hip,** new team. Of young teenaged super heroes: named Young Justice that soon graduated: to become the newest version of Teen **Titans**. Whom young Mr. Freeman, joined; young Mr. Freeman, was finally reunited one day! With the rest of the new **Marvel Family**: and they.

Mended their differences: they re-formed back together: as a team: young Mr. Freeman **re-gained**? His old **moniker,** **Captain Marvel Junior** once again: and: the** Marvel Family**. Is as powerful as it once was: again.

Continued:

Meredith-9:** 'DICAPPED SUPER HEROES: FREDERICK FREEMAN: _SHAZAM, JUNIOR_**

The End


	2. Chapter 2

D. _ Approximate Word Count 3,600 Lines Count 79

56 2014, G.

_ Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

An Essay: Differently Abled Vigilantes: Jason Todd Robin II: Poem

by

M. Walter M.

I'm willing to bet that the average person does not know that Robin has suffered from insanity.

There is more than one Robin, you know, of course.

Robin 1 was an eight year old that Mr. Grayson's parents the Flying Graysons was killed by a crime-boss.

Wayne was in the audience of that circus when Mr. Grayson's parents the Flying Graysons had been murdered.

Bruce Wayne, the Batman's, an orphan as well: Wayne saw a kindred spirit whose parents died, as well, in young Mr. Grayson.

Wayne saw an orphan whom could become the ward of, Wayne, whom wanted revenge on the crime under world.

Wayne has Mr. Grayson swear in front of Mr. Grayson's father, Ma's graves, to swear Mr. Grayson would battle evil as, Wayne, done.

The Bat, had young Mr. Grayson Robin stand before one candle **swearing** to battle crime as, the Bat, had when a boy!

The Bat; let Mr. Grayson become, the Bat's, partner: Robin 1.

Robin 1 got revenge up on the mob boss, joined, the Bat, on, Wayne's, war on crime.

One day a creator of Batman, Comics, had drawn a cover with, Bruce Wayne, the Bat, cradling Richard Grayson Robin 1's limp body as though Richard Grayson were dead.

The Batman, young, Mr. Grayson, once had to deal with a crime that involved a string of pearls being broken that reminded, the Bat, of his parents being shot, Grayson, saw the bad side of, Bruce.

In The Batman Detective Comics; Batman; SuperMan: the Man of Steel; Brave', the Bold; The Best of the Brave', the Bold; Mighty Mouse; The Best of DC they would have covers imitating that classic cover, in stories where in, Grayson, might've died.

Robin decided to split from, the Bat, join the **New** _Teen_ Titans, became Rich Grayson Nightwing. The Bat, soon after saw a boy stealing hubcaps, took young Mr. Todd to the Bat-cave for a short while, in transit to taking Todd to the police.

Coincidentally, Grayson coincidentally came to Wayne Manor, the Bat-cave to have a short discussion that was necessary with: the Bat.

Todd walked off to look at the **trophy** case that had, Grayson's, old costume.

Grayson, Mr. Wayne, the next thing they knew, saw, Robin, jump up to them in, Grayson's, old costume, calling out, "Look who is gointa' be the next, Robin?"

The Bat, made Todd swear an oath before a candle to fight crime just as he had as a child.

The Bat, decided to straiten out the juvenile delinquent's life by letting Todd become the next, Robin. Batman Bruce made Robin Jason Todd swear an oath before a candle to fight crime just as he had as a child.

By that time in comic books' history writers were deciding that boy sidekicks would just be child endangerment.

Taking a young boy with you to fight criminals who had guns would merely kill the kid in most cases.

Taking a young boy with you to fight criminals who had guns would merely kill the kid in most cases. For example, one time, the Bat, had driven Todd in the Bat-mobile to a warehouse that had been taken by criminals.

Wayne: told, Robin, to stay in the Bat-mobile.

The Bat: jumped through the window of the business, looking beside, the Bat: Wayne, saw Todd jumping through that window beside, the Bat.

The hardened criminals had opened fire by then, by the end of the battle, the Bat, had noticed how Todd's cape had a huge blast hole in the side.

Robin had almost come very close to having a huge hole blasted in Todd's midsection.

Robin went on acting like a little punk, as one magazine on comic books had put it.

Robin kept acting as though he were better than everybody else was, all of the fans writing in about how the creators should write, Robin out of the title Batman, Detective Comics Starring the Batman.

So many'd written to get Todd to leave the title The Batman Detective Comics + Batman that SuperMan comics entertainment decided in making an anniversary story-line Batman: a Death in the Family.

From Batman 5: 'Dark Knight Rises, Ra's Al Ghul had made Joker a diplomat to Ghul's Middle Eastern country so Napier would have diplomat immunity.

The artist/co writer of the comic book Hellboy drew some covers for the plotline of Todd, Joker, Wayne!

One artist/writer whom wrote The Infinity Gauntlet, The Infinity War, Infinity Crusade, The Silver Surfer had written the storyline!

Joe Napier the Joker'd gotten Todd tied down in a brick warehouse, beat young Todd with this crowbar.

SuperMan entertainment had made a 1-900 number to vote whether had Napier killed Todd.

People were sick of Robin's costume.

In modern days, would a crime fighter have a bright yellow cape in a dark alley with a criminal whom had a gun?!

If you think so, you would have a-whole 'nother think coming right at you if you had tried that.

Would a modern mystery woman or man have bright green booties on his or her little tootsies!?

Look at a picture of, Grayson, in the 50's you'll see what I am talking of is the truth.

Would a modern crime buster be 13-years-old with bare-legs!?

Wayne, on the cover had held Robin in, Wayne's, arms!

Mr. Napier left Todd in the one-story brick warehouse with some dynamite that Joker lit, left.

At the end of the storyline, issue, the one-story brick-ware house-was-exploding!

All of the fan boys in general called in to vote Robin die.

DC entertainment company drew-up a first page with, Wayne, glad Todd was alive, did-not use the front page.

Wayne was so angry with Joker that, the Bat, had gone on a single-minded journey to get revenge against Joker.

Clark flew to Gotham hearing about all this, was trying to talk reason in to, the Bat's, skull.

Kent told, Wayne; Wayne could not simply kill a super-villain, because though, the Bat had a reputation for killing, the Bat, never killed.

Wayne got angry Kent SuperMan Kal-El stood in, Wayne's; way; smashed Mr. Kent's face with a cross to Kent Superman's face.

Wayne looked at, Wayne's, gnarled hand, saying; **think I broke a couple of knuckles**.

Kent was unaffected by that punch.

Kent could not deter, the Bat, the Bat, had a final battle with Joker in a 'copter as the 'copter crashed, one of Joker's bodyguards fired an Uzi at, the Bat.

One guard missed, the Bat, shot Joker in the heart.

The helicopter crashed in-to the ocean, Napier, the guards, were unable to be found!

In the story line Batman: a Lonely Place of Dying, Police Commissioner James Gordon noticed, the Bat, because Todd's killing became distraught; reckless; trying to be killed, cutting corners.

The Bat was going wild, going too fast, taking too many risks.

Wayne, was showing-off letting thugs shoot, Wayne.

Commissioner Jim Gordon spoke to the grown up Robin, now Nightwing in the Teen Titans about; the Bat, becoming suicidal!

Nightwing brought a ninth-grade criminal called Timothy Drake to be Robin III, but, Wayne, said after Robin's death Timmy Drake would have-to learn from the same martial-arts-experts, the Bat, was taught by.

After about 14 issue's worth of covers, there had been no Robin 3.

Finally, after about 15 issues of covers in Batman there was a comic book cover wherein Tim had shown-up to rescue, Wayne, from Professor Jonathan Crane the Scarecrow where, Wayne, was tied-up by Professor Johnny Crane!

One time, the Bat, went to a warehouse to battle Johnny Crane, Wayne, said for Tim not to follow, Wayne, due to how it was too deadly.

Tim thought the warehouse was a trap, so Tim came after, Wayne.

Tim followed, Wayne, after wearing a ski mask, jeans, a black jacket!

Tim saved Vicki Vale, Wayne.

Wayne, told Tim it's important to follow rules, yet important to follow a hunch, that Tim did a great thing.

At the-end of the issue Tim wore the new Timothy Drake Robin Three uniform with the golden, razor-ed R, with pointed edges; green leggings; shoulder pads; grey calf high boots; dark golden cape & golden utility belt.

Robin III had gotten Tim's own five-issue series detailing Robin's learning the martial arts with the great martial art masters of the world, battling a martial artist known as King Snake.

In the last issue's end, Robin went upon a Gotham rooftop, a voice spoke, "Are you ready? You look like you're ready."

It was, the Bat.

Tim; the Bat, then raced across the roofs of Gotham City for crimes in the alleys below Tim, Wayne.

Napier was thought dead for one long period, until finally there was a Joker story once again.

Napier had gotten a pace maker by a crime doctor which hurt Joker's chest.

Moreover, because of Napier's mechanical pacemaker pain Joker felt as if life wasn't funny any more.

Napier had been driven sane by Napier's artificial heart!

There was a super-villain calling his self the Joker II, due to how Napier was supposedly dead!

Napier had to learn how to be funny completely over again.

Napier had scoured the underworld looking for this Joker II so Joker could have Joker II's head on a silver platter.

The end of the tale had, the Bat, Napier, & Joker II fighting in Ace Chemical Factory where Joker in the graphic novel Batman: the Killing Joke got Napier's skin, lips, hair dyed strange colors!

In the end: Joker II claimed that Joker II was crazier than Napier, jumped off of a catwalk in to a vat of chemical acid, even though, the Bat, yelled to Joker II, acids are harsher now!

Joker II is: assumable: dead.

The Bat: had put Napier back into Arkham Asylum: Napier saying the asylum would surely make Napier insane by time that, the Bat, fought Joker next any-way.

The limited issue series was so successful DC entertainment made a Robin II the Joker's Wild four issued series where Robin defeated Napier with Napier's toys Napier turned into deadly objects!

The series' were popular so Robin finally got his own comic series for the first ever in graphic book history: the New Teen Titans were popular in the 80's because of a very detailed artist called George Per~ez.

The Teen Titans had been by the end of the 70's, less popular, so the Titans became the New Teen Titans adding teen super heroes that were like the All-New, All-Different X-Men but were-not teen sidekicks: Cori Starfire, Raven, Victor Stone the Cyborg.

When Robin One Ricky Grayson, Wonder Girl Ms. Troy, Garth Aqualad, Aqua Girl were more popular than, the Bat, Diana Prince Wonder Woman, George Pe~rez began-to work up-on Batman + Wonder Woman!

The New Teen Titans had replaced their members with (Mirage) Miriam Delgato, a time duplicate of Tara Markov.

Other members the writers replaced sidekicks with: the Mad Mod, Wildebeest, Toni Moretti Argent Two.

The graphic novel creators replaced sidekicks with members Prof. Ray Palmer the Atom, Omen, Nightrider, Fringe, Phantasm, + Pantha.

The sidekicks were replaced by the plotters with: Vampire, Mr. Jupiter, Kilowat, Redwing, Prysm, Joto; it didn't work, the New Teen Titans came-back as Troia (the new Wonder Girl), (the new Garth [Aqualad]) Tempest Garth, Nightwing, the new Wally West Kid-Flash (Wally West Flash Three), (the new Roy Raymond Speedy) Arsenal Roy Raymond calling them-selves only: the Titans!

That comic didn't work so Young Justice became the New Teen Titans!

Titans graduated to a team, the Bat, created due to how, the Bat, did not like how the Super Friends did not want to commit acts of aggression on other nations to save people.

Miss Kyle the Catwoman in a 'nother dimension has retired being Catwoman, has been, the Bat's, lover for a long time!

Wayne, tends to use crime-buster names, Wayne's, friends, Wayne, creates over, over at times.

Wayne, when, Wayne, was in third grade had asked the World's Greatest Detective to teach young, Wayne, how to be a detective.

The greatest detective said, no.

Young, Wayne, dressed-up in the first Robin costume, followed the detective case some body attacked the greatest detective.

An enemy of the greatest detective struck, young Wayne, defended world's greatest detective life!

The detective agreed to teaching young, Wayne, gave, Wayne, the title Robin due to young, Wayne, in that costume had a red breast.

Technically in all the different Earths in alternate dimensions, there've been about 11 **the Boy Wonders**!

The creators had created, Grayson, told one tale later about how, young Wayne was the first Robin.

Wayne, supposedly after-'ward gave, Grayson, that very out fit when, Grayson, wanted to be a hero.

Wayne, in that Earth had defeated a leader of a gang, trained this very gang in the battle against crime.

Wayne, on this parallel Earth good-naturedly had named them the Batboys.

Alfred Pennyworth the butler used to be an annoying character.

Pennyworth used to read how to be a private investigator, bothered, Wayne, Grayson, about coming along on, Wayne's, Grayson's, battles with, Wayne, Grayson!

Pennyworth the butler was over weight, Pennyworth had left that series Batman.

Overweight character in graphic novel series have a hard go: as characters like Lex Luthor, Oswald Loomis the Prankster, Winslow Schott the Toy Man, Oswald Cobblepot the Penguin, Dr. Octavius Doctor Octopus, Mortimer Toynbee the Toad have had.

One day a costumed, mysterious figure showed-up in Bruce Wayne's the Batman's, Richard Grayson Robin 2's lives in a costume calling himself the Outsider: a few issues had passed, the Outsider revealed his self to be a thin Pennyworth the butler: Titans graduated to the team known as The Outsiders!

DC entertainment decided to start using more professional-ist-ic artists whom were at the end of their careers in the-stead of at the beginning of the artistic career.

Conner Kent Kon Superboy, Timothy Drake Robin III, **Cass'** Sandsmark Wonder Girl 2, the new Aqualad & the Kid Flash Two Bart Allen formed The New Teen Titans which worked for the first ever, since the early 1980's!

Now all of the art was detailed + all heroes who had potential sold funny books.

Starfire, Raven, Vic Stone even helped the New Teen Titans, joining to train, give the Teen Titans leader-ship, lend their experience: by this time, Grayson, was 19-years-old.

After Bane busted all the criminals, the Bat'd, brought-to justice-out of captivity, the Bat_, __**fought**_ Joker, Edward Nigma the Riddler, the Scarecrow & Garfield Lyons the Firefly.

When, Wayne, fought Napier, Ed Nigma & Jonathan Crane at the same time, Napier joking, remarked, "What' happened to that kid whom used to be Robin?"?!

The Bat, was incensed by Napier not caring 'bout the life Joker'd taken.

Even though, the Bat, had a bad flu, + had not slept in four days, the Bat, powered through the battle yelling, "His name was: 'Todd: 'Todd: 'Todd: 'Todd: 'Todd, 'Todd: Todd: 'Todd: 'Todd: 'Todd:" punching Napier until Napier was knocked out:

A fan favorite artist whom was a Creative Director for comics such as The Fantastic Four, Doctor Strange; had agreed to a drawing stint on Batman.

James Lee was an artist whom had worked on comic books: SuperMan, X-Men, The Uncanny X-Men, All-Star Batman, the Canadian X-group The Alpha Flight, The WildC.A.T.s (Wild Covert Action Teams).

Hush, was a huge storyline by James Lee that pitted, the Bat, v Joker, Catwoman Selina Kyle.

The Hush plot-line also had the Riddler, Dr. Harley Quinnzell the Harlequin, the Scarecrow, Twoface Harvey Dent, Poison Ivy Pamela Ivesley, (the Head of the Demon) Ra's Al Ghul, Matthew Hagen Clay Face, Killer Croc, Talia Al Ghul until, the Bat, found whom was behind the criminal plotting.

In the end some one confronted, the Bat, whom impossibly looked as if to be a 19-year old Todd with a Nightwingesque costume that was based on Todd's costume except more adult.

The Bat, established that, Wayne, did not feel bad about Todd's death because of how; the Bat; taught Todd well, Todd was a genius at fighting & Robin died for a good cause.

It turns out Todd was merely Clayface.

Persons liked the idea of Todd coming back from the grave to get revenge.

In Detective Comics Starring Batman', Robin' once there had been a story line called Under the' Hood.

There was a new Red Hood 4 in town.

It seems as-if-every-time the Hood-showed up in, the Bat's, comic books the Hood has been some body different.

There have been about three Hoods.

The Hood **Gang** has been a team whom different members wear a 'Hood uniform each crime.

In, the Bat's, first adventure Napier donned the hood.

The Hood 4 unmasked Red Hood's 4's-self to show him self to be Jason Todd Robin II: Hood 4 battled, Wayne: Jason Todd the Red Hood 4 felt though, Wayne, could've prevented many mass murder sprees if, Wayne, had killed unmasked Red Hood's self to show him self to be Jason Todd Robin II …. .

The Head of the Demon had a Lazarus Pit to keep Ghul immortal.

Who ever Al Ghul lowered in to the Lazarus Pit mentally unhinges.

It made sense Ghul working with Napier at that time due to the fact comic creators later said Todd's body was brought to the Demon's Head, Todd was lowered in-to the Demon's Head's pit.

Per-haps the pit had driven Todd insane when Ghul pulled Todd out from the Lazarus Pit!

Resuscitation could be a symptom from handicap.

Having to-be resuscitated can be a side-effect-of-drug abuse: having to continually be resuscitated could be a symptom of brain damage, cancer, or paralysis.

Having your heart stopped for five minutes could be considered disability.

In a direct to DVD movie/cartoon named The Batman: Under the Red Hood, Todd captured Napier, held a .45 to, the Bat's, cranium; giving, the Bat, a handgun; telling, Wayne, to kill Napier.

The Bat, refused, Todd couldn't kill, the Bat.

One time Jason Todd the Red Hood 2 decided to be a lethal crime-fighter.

The Hood is a crime-buster whom uses two silvery Colts in Hood's two hands!

The Shadow Lamont Cranston uses two guns in the Shadow's fists!

The Bat is based upon Shadow!

In The Dark Knight V, The Movie the Batman, the Bat, used guns.

In The Dark Knight: Batman Returns, Wayne: decided not to use guns any more.

After the artist writer Franklin Miller whom had made up the graphic novels The Sin City, 300, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, & The Dark Knight Strikes Again had, in '85, revamped until Batman Detective Comics Number 579.

Wayne decided since guns killed, Wayne's, Dad, mother; that, the Bat, hated guns.

In The Batman Detective Comics series, Wayne, used guns until issue 35 January in January '40.

Chief corrector at Detective Comics Starring Batman', Robin the Boy Wonder said, the Bat, using guns were morally questionable, so, Wayne, couldn't do it any more.

Todd had employed a sidekick Todd had named Scarlett.

Gotham decided that they liked Hood better than, the Bat, due to how Todd killed super, criminals, when, the Bat, was an old school mystery man whom didn't murder criminals!

Wayne is the second popular-super hero ever to be created so, the Bat, is an old school hero when all's-said & done.

Kent was created on the sixth month in 38: the Bat's, creation on May 1939.

When Hood kills a criminal Todd leaves a playing card w/a red hand on it: that says, "The red hand of justice strikes!"

Hood & Scarlett fought Robin, the Bat.

Scarlett was a young red headed female with a plastic mask fused to Scarlett's face!

Readers'd decided that they liked the new hip version of, the Bat, named Hood!

Red Hood got his own graphic book series which-is excellent for a character that once: droves of persons'd written to get killed if you think of it!

Todd has come a-long way from being a side note in, the Bat's, history until Hood became a hip newer version of, the Bat.

Todd's calling his self a crime-fighter.

Todd is obsessed with getting justice but Hood gets justice in a way because of Todd's obsession.

Todd is a crime-buster however questionable in morality:

- - -30- - -

D. _ Approx Count 300

56 _ 2014, G.

Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

After-Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?

Who knows what happens: inspire me by putting a review! Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Approximate Word Count 1,100

2014:

Disposable Copy

*HANDICAPPED SUPER HEROES, MTV'S THE MAXX, *

by

Mark W. Meredith

This writer is betting the reader this very moment that she or he doesn't know of a hero who sees hallucinations. That is another bet that the narrator would win! The Maxx is a super hero that is homeless much like Mr. Kovacs (the Rorschach) from the movie the WatchMen: was and has trouble thinking logically at times; much like mentally ill people do sometimes. Maxx will assume that all people know what: di-cants: rubber-like; tiger vegetables from Max's dreamlike visions are, and Maxx will use strange words to describe the things in his hallucinations: such as the di-cants' **broccoli spasms** or how the wood planks **broke like crickets.**

The story begins in the early 90's.

One evening: as the sky rained down upon a dark alley: Max sat crouched over in the Max's sideways cardboard box staring out at the entrance of the alley as water dripped from the top of the box. It was eight o'clock on Thursday so Maxx was trying to create up an episode of Cheers in his mind and imagine watching it.

A cab dropped a young woman off at the mouth to the alley: at the wrong place and sped off: the cab driver was paid by these two muggers to do that because the Cabby was in on the swindle too. The muggers came out and the strong one of the two muggers grabbed her by her hair and yanked her off balance. They relinquished her of her money as a large coin fell to the ground and rolled down the length of the alley. The smaller mugger ran after it knowing that the well-muscled mugger would get most of the money and that he, the pipsqueak, could keep the extra change that fell on the ground, so: every last dime counted.

Maxx thought overdramatically to himself in the in the manner that dark super heroes do: ": One time a woman got away from the muggers by running two blocks on a broken ankle. Sometimes it's luck that saves them: " the quarter came to a stop in front of the shadow-lined box as the small mugger reached down for the coin. Maxx thought to himself as he put the Maxx's clawed finger down upon the quarter, holding it firmly down: **and sometimes** **it's me**, Maxx surged out of the box to show the Maxx's presence to the smaller mugger.

Police car spotlights shone upon Maxx as a police officer replied: **and sometimes it's us**, How could the officers have heard the Maxx's thoughts: Maxx then realized that he had been talking out loud to himself: again. The police put Maxx in the back of the squad car again for again attacking people and taking the law into his own hands before they were judged guilty by a court of law. While the officers talked in the front seats, the world around Maxx began to change unwillingly by Maxx. He cursed the change, wishing Maxx could blame a drug or alcohol Maxx knew that it was at least if Maxx ever took drugs: that would explain the visions but, he couldn't explain the other world or why he thought it was real.

The next thing he knew Maxx was in the Outback: not the outback in Australia but the dream-world that perhaps a child would think up and imagine if somebody were to ask a little boy or girl what they thought the outback was like. Maxx was running and jumping amongst the long, dry, browned grasses with Maxx's animal pelt headdress with the feathers in it. This wasn't any walk in the park though, Maxx was running from the hammers of the Mountain Giants!

Maxx had heard that the hammerheads of the Mountain Giants tied to the tree-handles were made from the petrified hearts of the flying whales that lived in the Outback. Maxx had heard that anybody killed by the war hammers of the Mountain Giants would awaken in a pool of sweet milks: with beautiful women all around: and scented oils. He thought that the Maxx'd not let the Mountain Giants show Maxx if that was true.

Maxx made it to the lair of the Leopard Queen: a building in the middle of the Outback's dried grasses made of dry, rotten boards with an adobe (clay) spherical room on top. Maxx jumped up on the side, grabbing hold of part of the side that didn't have as many boards as the rest of the building and pulled some of the dry, rotting, weak planks off: which were breaking like crickets: so that Maxx may find a way in. Tired, Maxx found his way, jumping inside of the shady interior to lie down and rest.

Meanwhile, a self-styled wannabe social worker named Julie had found a new homeless person to attempt helping. Julie had managed to get him to come in to her building and go up to Julie's self-made office, which Julie paid for: with her own money to furnish. Julie played at being a social worker, testing him to see if he was mentally ill by asking the homeless man who was president: The homeless person wondered aloud about why Julie didn't dress like a normal social worker with Julie's Basketball shoes, cut up jeans, and half-shirt as Julie put the incomplete form alphabetically into a file cabinet. Julie as usual: trying to help people: like always usually was.

The homeless person mentioned that Julie looked more like a hooker, which made Julie think that she should give up at her little social worker act and take a break for a while. Momentarily: Julie got a call on her phone about one of her other homeless friends being in jail again because Max, the homeless man, was causing trouble again. She put on Julie's trench coat and left for the police department.

* Continued *

- - -30- - -


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri T. Words Count 700

Five Six Grove Road Two Thousand and Fourteen, Yuri T.

MO, WO 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

FREE VERSE POEM: ARTICLE: **HANDY** CAPPED

SUPER HEROES, THE ALIEN PARASITE FROM **SPIDER MAN 3**:

VENOM**?!**

by

Mark Walter Meredith

If one asked the reader if he/she wanted to bet that the black costume parasite alien from Spider-Man's movie series was once a super hero, would you take that bet?

The average person on the street would and that someone would be dead wrong!

The story begins in the late 80's when the story of Spider-Man _3_ happened!

It first started in the end of a _The Web of Spider-Man_ comic book when the writer/artist of Spawn once used to draw The Amazing Spider-Man's comics.

A mysterious weightlifter in an apartment that had Spider-Man articles all over the wall of his apartment was making cameo appearances of one page each in The Amazing Spider-Man's comic books.

Who was this man? moreover, why when he walked through the darkness of the shadowy apartment and into the light; did the shadows still cover his body and make his skin black as pitch?

If he walked into a lighted area, then why was his skin still completely jet black?!

The reader would have to wait for that answer.

One day when the skies were getting dark, a black-costumed Spider man came back home to Peter Parker's and Mary Jane Watson's Soho apartment in New York, At first Mary thought that it was Parker coming home from a hard day of taking automatic timer camera pictures of Parker's self fighting muggers all day.

Mary was wrong, though, it was another kind of spider man.

Mary found out soon enough that this spider-man wasn't the Parker she knew any more.

It was as if someone had gotten Parker's secret identity and found out the secret that Peter Parker the Spiderman kept guarded in his (the Spiderman's) head and never told another: of his life: such as where** the Spiderman **lived and that Parker's girlfriend was Ms. Mary Watson-Parker.

It was as if somebody had taken his costume and came to Parker's home to destroy the rest of Parker's life.

This stranger: in the **exact** same costume of the Spiderman this; other: took off spider man's mask to show the spider-man's face to prove whom he was and scared Mary and frightened Mary for a long time into the dusk and Mary cried far into the night.

When Parker finally back: came home, in the black costume that Parker used to replace the first black costume that he lost; Parker came to: and back to: found Mary sitting there in complete darkness: reacting neurotically to his coming back home.

With tears streaming down her face at first, Mary was afraid of the Spiderman: Mary: been: and was: still crying almost hysterically.

Mary thought that Parker was a stranger until Parker took off his mask: the _someone else_ in the black costume_**: **__**had frightened **_Mary earlier:

Meredith-2 'FROM **SPIDER ****man**** 3**: VENOM?!

* Continued. *

- - -30- - -


	5. Chapter 5

D. Approx Word Count 400

56 _ 2014: G.

Madison _ Disposable Copy

3372

Introduction

by

Mark Walt Meredith

This is a missing scene FanNonFiction. This is in movie-verse. I'm bad at doing descriptions. This is a one-time story.

Is an awful summary, this is. A movie-fiction, honest! All flames welcome. R+ R.

Don't forget to favorite me! There is a relationship that is Betty/Robert Bruce Banner the Hulk in this story. Story takes place in PreIron Man 2. This story takes place PostX-Men 3: the Last Stand. I wrote this in English class for an assignment. Is a

Bettynner-the-Hulk story. both have a relationship in this story. This is on hiatus. This article is updated!

Please review! Updated 5/16/'14! This is a Banner the Hulk/Betty relationship story slash. The relationship in the story is Banner the Hultty.

This is officially a spoiler alert for The Incredible Hulk # One, Volume 1. This is a sequel to Handicapped "Mystery women" and MysteryMen, the Avengers. BRxB. Story is set after IRON MAN (ONE).

Relationship in this story is Robert Bruce Banner x Betty. Warning, this is an article! This is not a Fix, this is a Non Fic! This is an essay!

You've been warned! If you read in this story like it were a FanFic. you w'll be disappointed! Don't blame me!

The End

D. Approximately Words Counted 1,500

56 _ 2014: G.

Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

An Article: A "Free verse" Poem: Disabled Super Human-Heroes: the

Hulk's Arch-enemy, Emil Blonsky the Abomination

by

Mark W. Meredith

I'm making a gambit that the average man on the street doesn't think there is a hulk with the mind of a man instead of a mind of a monster. That's one question you could ask that the man on the street would get wrong! The average person wouldn't know that there is an archenemy of Rob Banner the Savage Hulk that is stronger than him because of Gamma Radiation but for some reason isn't a monster when it comes to his brain! I will explain how this could be so later on in the article but for now I'll just tell you that the story of how Bob Banner first met Abomination Mr. Blonsky is a story of disability, self-loathing, and suicide.

Mr. Blonsky's story begins about the 60's.

Blonsky as a human being wasn't perfect to start with. Before Abomination was a monster, he was already a worse person than Bob Banner would ever be. Blonsky was living in the Union of Independent States, married to a wife that he would beat very badly. Assumable, Abomination beat his wife because of how Abomination felt ugly on the inside. 

Abomination worked for the still-together Soviet Union as a covert agent named Agent R-Seven. Abomination was shipped out to be assigned to a position as the second Soviet spy posted in New Mexico's Gamma Base. Gamma Base was a military base for Bob Banner to experiment with radiation at. The first Union of Soviet Socialists Republic spy assigned there made a Gamma Radiation test begin too soon, to kill the scientist Bob Banner.

The spy Igor Starsky had only succeeded in creating the Incredible Hulk who got revenge on Igor and Igor was eventually given back to Union of Independent States after the Union of Soviet Socialists Republic disbanded. Bob Banner finally made his way back to Gamma Base.  He had been traveling on the road since the Incredible Hulk was created and Bob Banner finally made his way back to Gamma Base. Bob Banner had decided that Bob Banner would go back to Gamma Base facilities and sneak in where his old Gamma equipment and inventions were.

Bob Banner decided to turn Bob Banner's Gamma mechanisms up to more than the full dosage of radiation that he had taken when the Incredible Hulk was created, and end it all. According to Bob Banner, more than twice the dose of radiation should kill a man. After he set the machine to more than twice the dose, Army soldiers had heard a silent alarm and had fallen across Bob Banner setting the device. One of the Army soldiers was the covert agent Abomination.

Blonsky saw that Bob Banner had set the machine and saw Blonsky's chance to press a button that would irradiate him stronger than the Incredible Hulk. Despite the other soldiers' commands to stay away from the machine, he took Abomination's chance and didn't listen. Abomination took his opportunity and pressed the button quickly before he could think about it twice. The mechanism device shot down upon him a shower of Gamma Rays that changed Abomination into a scaly green Hulk.

He had Blonsky's human intelligence, though. How can this be, though? In years that are more recent, the writers of comics have established that Bob Banner had multiple personality disorder when Bob Banner was very young and that Gamma Rays bring out what's inside of a person. Other Gamma creatures include Leonard Samson Doc Samson who only his hair turned green and Jennifer Walters the She-Hulk who turned tall and green yet kept her mind.

Yet more gamma irradiation beings are Sam Stearns Leader, Alex O'hirn the Rhino, Professor Walter Langkowski the Sasquatch, Hotshot, Ogress and Betty Ross Red She-Hulk. Alex O'hirn kept Mr. O'hirn's mind and Mr. Stearns kept Mr. Stearns' mind! Professor Walt Langkowski kept Langkowski's mind, intellect! Mr. Stearns became super-intelligent; Sasquatch turned orange, Hotshot's hair retained the blond color it had and gamma radiation gave Hotshot the power to shoot ion-blasts out from Hotshot's fingers.

Ogress kept her intelligence and Betty Ross kept Miss Ross' intelligence. Miss Ross's skin changed to crimson!

Leonard Samson whom studied Gamma Radiation and was a psychiatrist has said before that when Leo Samson was young he wanted to be like the Hercules of The Bible named Samson. Leo Samson has studied the effects of Gamma Rays on creatures and says Dr. Samson's childhood dreams of being Samson made he-himself become the super-hero (Doc) Samson when first exposed to Gamma Rays. Henceforth Dr. Samson has said that Jennifer Walters went from tomboyish to curvy because of her inner sexuality.

Thusly the psychologist has explained that he (Blonsky) is an ugly version of the Incredible Hulk because he is ugly on the inside. Bob Banner has beaten Blonsky at least four times, probably usually because when Bob Banner gets mad the Incredible Hulk gets stronger than him. Once when Jenny Walters had to have a fight with Abomination, Jenny Walters consult Dr. Samson how Ms. Walters would defeat Blonsky, Doc Samson explained Blonsky's inner ugliness! Walters went to find Blonsky in a bar in Reno forcing women to sit next to him, talk to Blonsky.

Walters goaded him in-to a battle, repeating Abomination, "Was ugly".

Walters kept telling Blonsky whom Abomination was ugly so whom Abomination would lose his temper and not think about how to fight. She-Hulk beat Blonsky out of skill, as Abomination would not think of Blonsky's battling skills! One time he beat Abomination by using Bob Banner's cunning and merely Bob Banner simply broke a nuclear waste containment cylinder over Blonsky's head. The nuclear waste poured out all over Abomination's head.

This move on Bob Banner's part caused Blonsky's face to become a shambling mess. After Abomination escaped from the Vault, a super-powered prison, due to the disfiguring stigmata caused to Abomination's face Blonsky lived in the sewers of Manhattan Island for a long time.

One day Savage Hulk's wife Betty Banner from the Hulk movie series had gotten pregnant and it looked like Bob Banner was going to have a son in the near future. One dimension that had its own Earth and it was in the current time in its own future Peter Parker had a teen age daughter that was named May Parker the Spider-Girl. In that dimension it was around that time established that Bob Banner was raising a son.

In a two issue series called The Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect,he was brought to a supposed future where after many nuclear wars all of the Peter Parker Spider-Man company heroes were dead but Bob Banner was ruler of the Earth. The radiation from the future nuclear wars just merely made Bob Banner stronger and angrier, more out of control. Bob Banner was merely called the Maestro in that time. Bob Banner who was supposedly cured and could control the Incredible Hulk in the present was brought to the future to defeat the bearded Maestro and free humanity from this tyrant.

In a sequel series to The Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect called Abominations,Abomination from the future came backward in time to make sure the son of Bob Banner did not become the monarch of planet Earth in the future making Abomination a super-human hero when it came down to the people in the future. This goes to show that anybody could overcome their demons and disabilities and do some good in the world. Since then, Blonsky's face has healed assumably due to the effects of Blonsky's Gamma mutation powers.

- - -30- - -

D. Approx Count 300

56 _ 2014: G.

Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

After Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	6. Chapter 6

_Line Counted Five

_2014:

Disposable Copy

FREE-VERSE POEM: AN ESSAY: HANDICAPPED SUPER HEROES; THE BEAST'S: DEFENDERS

by

Mark W. Meredith

I am willing to bet that you don't think that **_Robert the Hulk Banner _** would join a super hero team because of **_Hulk's _**psychoses and rage.

I'm willing to bet that you would not especially think he would join a hero group after reading comic books about how_ Hulk _had joined and quit the Avengers because they hated and mistrusted him.

Did you know that_ Hulk _has only joined the Avengers four times in 40 years during adventures?!

Even **if **you would think that**_ Hulk _**would join another group with heroes like Spider Man, I bet you wouldn't think that the Beast Henry McCoy from**_ X-MEN 3_,** **ORIGINS** and FIRST CLASS once led a team of heroes before he rejoined the X-Men after the 80's.

Defenders; **_Hulk_**,Wolverine, the Beast Hank McCoy, Nomad, Spider-Woman, War Machine (from IRON MAN 2), Silver Surfer, Doctor Strange, Giant Man, Thanos, Darkhawk, Thunderstrike (whom once replaced Thor), Dr. Druid (A prototype of Doctor Doom), and Iron Fist.

Stephen Strange Dr. Strange, had some form of mystic blindness that, affected Stephen Strange's health as well-as vision!

To tell the story right you must go back to around Strange's origins in the 60's.

J.M. DeMatteis was go'nn'ta' write STRANGE TALES starring Stephen Strange but how do you create a plot line for some-one so power-ful!?

J.M. DeMaitteis said the way you create a challenge to some-one so power filled is to strip them of their power.

Dr. Stephen Strange Doctor Strange was in love with a pan-dimensional woman named Clea but Stephen Strange needed to use dark magick to stop a more powerful enemy!

Stephen Strange had-to become weaker by using dark magick.

For the evil magick spell whom Stephen Strange needs Stephen Strange needed to take the dark energy from a woman whom loved Stephen Strange but Doctor Strange didn't love in return.

Stephen Strange went to a blind, wheel-chair bound woman whom Stephen Strange knew was in love with Stephen Strange but was rich.

Continued;

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 300

_2014;

_Disposable Copy

Afterwords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	7. Chapter 7

Count; 2,500

2014,

Disposable Copy

Differently ABLED Superheroes: the X-MEN'S Mutant Alpha Flight

by

Mark Meredith

I'll bet you know there isn't any Canadian super heroes: that there aren't any differently-abled ones at that. You'd be wrong. There is a Canadian version of the X-Men made up of French-Canadians, English Canadians, even Native-Canadian-Indians we have up here! There is a coalition of Canadian mutants that has to face visible physical stigmata-like features: stigma: such as being labeled genejokes ( genetically mutated living human jokes or in other words mutants) because of a misshapen disturbing face, retractable metal claws, sharp nails, skin that looks as if it were shiny black blue spandex, black wool-less goatlike hooves, purple skin, the ability to control others, the ability to control another's biological bodily movements with a touch, the power to levitate small metal pieces with exacting precision, the inability to tell if one is using super-speed in an Olympic sports event, drawing super-powered villains to a country, the ability to be a danger, the possibility of being a menace, being given a practically literal scarlet letter because you can split off into an ancestral cave man.

This is where Canada's government is heading in the science fiction universe of Marvel Comics Inc. In Marvel's comics, Canada has led the way in the mandating of government superhuman registration. Long before America: Canada has paved the path in registering peoples' secret identities. Before America had done the serial numbering of heroes' secret identities as if they were weapons creating a war front between unregistered superheroes flag-shipped by Spider-man, self-registered super-heroes flag shipped by Iron Man.

'Flight Meredith-2

There is a man named Trask who has the legacy of creating the level of antimutant hysteria there has been on the Marvel Incorporated Earth since early on in the X-Men's series. Bolivar Trask is a Professor that had a theory about how mutants might enslave humanity someday. Trask shocked the world with his theories splashed across front pages of newspapers worldwide when he introduced his series of giant mutant-hunting robots known only as The Sentinels. Mutant killing Sentinels would provide protection from evil Mutant domination.

Once Bolivar Trask's son had the one-time chance to see the future with invented devices, what he saw shocked him. The son of Trask saw an America where people who had the potential to have Mutant children were forced to wear dark green jump suits with black letters on them forced to not have children, evil Sentinels stalking the streets, mutants killed for dissections. To learn the secrets of their powers, mutants herded into chain link fenced barb-wired concentration camps: this. Had all started when America had begun registering mutant heroes' secret identities.

From somewhere in Trask's time to the future glimpsed the Sentinels had gone from killing registered Mutants to assassinating non-mutant super heroes: this reminds me of an article I read recently about a female that was told she was crazy by a bad counselor, that she shouldn't have children. The Nazis had Germany convinced that mentally disabled were just genetic dead-ends that should be killed as if we weren't also people.

The Nazis that used to be in Germany took advantage of racist beliefs that the Jewish were different in order to eliminate them. How long do you think it would take: if we elected a politician to make sweeping changes that was truly a Nazi: for the bullies to come after us because some of us are supposed to be genetically inferior, different?

The majority of good mutants must fight a future like that which is their fate, yet maybe a future that can be changed. This is the world of Alpha Flight. Alpha is Canada's Fantastic Four except the numbers of membership policy that is more on a sliding scale. Canada artist Mr. Byrne had just created them to be Canadian version of X-Men that could survive a run-in with the X-group.

Snowbird: is the team's Storm. Ororo (Storm) having been worshipped in Africa as a goddess of weather Snowbird is a real demigoddess. Snowbird is magically bound to the northlands by a Sarcee spell so she could turn into any animal of Canada but the forms she takes are always ALBIN-ECENT. When Snowbird takes an animal's shape if she stays in her animal form for too long she loses Anne McKenzie's human mental faculties, her mind becomes animalistic-ally berserker given to rages.

One time Wolverine had to talk her down from an animal fury using Wolverine's knowledge about coming back from his insanity when Wolverine became his animalistic side.

Northstar: once was sickly for a long time. Jean-Paul Beaubier (Northstar), his sister Jeanne' (Aurora) were created to represent the French-Canadians up in the Great White North. NorthStar once for a long period in his life had something much like AIDS (Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome Virus [HIV]). Imagine dying from a cold.

This is what NorthStar experienced for a certain part of NorthStar's life. Imagine having super speed but every time you use it, you have hacking fits of coughing uncontrollably at super-speed. Jean Beaubier once had a cold during one of three Alpha battles with the villain Pestilence. Pestilence sensing the cold within NorthStar grabbed NorthStar by the shoulder, hastened the decay in his body.

For the longest time NorthStar kept his sickness hidden away from the rest of Alpha during battles but he was slowly dying. Finally, after Alpha had commenced one battle Jean collapsed. NorthStar was dying from his cold. When once the X-men teamed with Alpha, they found a magick place where the Scandinavian Gods offered them eternal life for their human creative sides but the humans turned the Aerie down.

Alpha wanted to see if there was any magick left there. Alpha went to the spot where the event took place finding a single rose growing in the snowy Canadian tundra.

'tant Alpha Flight Meredith-3

'Mutant Alpha Flight Meredith-4

Alpha Flight Meredith-5

Paraplegic Roger Bochs' (Pronounced boks.) robot dug a hole near the magick rose down to a labyrinth of twisting caverns. Alpha found that the place had now become a passageway to the dimensional world of evil Svartalfheim realm of the legendary Dark Elves. The Scandinavian God of Evil Loki secretly enchanted a pool of cave water knowing that the feverish Jean would be thirsty, then given the water from the pool. Because of the water with a spell on it, Jean saw the past Jean saw his origins.

While the flight was down there they found out that the reason NorthStar, his sister had powers over speed, and the light of the soul was because they were half faeries from the land of the beneficent Scandinavian gods called Asgard. The Dark Elves came attacking Alpha in great numbers. Jeanne-Marie realizing that her power of light could save her brother from dying channeled all of her light into NorthStar plunging them into darkness. Jean now whole with the light flew, saved Alpha cured.

Alpha made its way up to the surface where in the clouds a golden illuminated gateway opened wide for NorthStar accepting Jean into Asgard. Alpha had lost three members there that day, as Alpha left a storm came, the flower died: the good magic now gone.

Alpha Flight Meredith-6

Aurora: sister to Jean, and split personality disordered member of Alpha. One might have seen Jeanne-Marie, her brother NorthStar in the first X-men cartoon series flying together as they High-FIVE-D each other, let off a great light together in Genosha where mutants are given outfits, numbers. It was the episode where the Magistrates were putting X-Men into work camps to further the economy of Genosha much like the concentration camps in Dachau Germany. One might also have seen the episode where Aurora (Ms. Jeanne Beaubier), the rest of Alpha tried to get Wolverine back: Canada's property.

When Jeanne (Aurora) was little an accident orphaned, her, separated Aurora from her brother, sent Aurora to a convent. Whenever Miss Jeanne-Marie would misbehave the nuns of the convent would lock her into a dresser cabinet that was dark, sing: **One flew east, one [flew west, and] one flew over the cuckoo's nest**: Beaubier developed an intense fear of the dark. Beaubier created the multiple personality of Aurora to deal with her mistreatment. Where Jeanne-Marie was meek, good Aurora was vivacious, lively.

Because of her fear of the dark Aurora kept company with Walter (Sasquatch) Langkowski. Sasquatch (Walter) died when Walter went into berserker frenzy, turned against the team. Walter eventually made his way back to life by possessing the body of a newly dead Snowbird's body while Pestilence killed her, taking the form of an Albino (pronounced al-by-no) Sasquatch. When Walter finally made his way back Dr. (Sasquatch) Langkowski found out that Jeanne-Marie was toying with the affections of the man who was paraplegic Mister Bochs (pronounced boks) to keep her company at night. The Albino (pronounced ALL-BY-NO) Sasquatch (Walter) when he tried to change back into his human form Dr. Walter Langkowski turned into the alter ego of Snowbird Anne McKenzie.

Asked to choose between the two Jeanne-Marie chose neither woman nor whom she had toyed with. Jeanne-Marie's (Aurora's) shallowness, had taken, Alpha, aback. That night because of her phobia of the dark Aurora (Jeanne) hallucinated about the nun that used to lock Jeanne-Marie/Aurora in the dark; Jeanne-Marie/Aurora even saw Jeanne-Marie (Aurora's) demure side standing before her (Jeanne-Marie). Alpha having finished an other battle one day found Aurora (Ms. Beaubier) alone in the dark part of one of Mansion Alpha's many rooms having changed into her Jeanne-Marie's personality having a meltdown.

Aurora's brother NorthStar had collapsed with sickness so Jeanne-Marie (Aurora) went with Jean to where the Norse gods had once healed her multiple personality disorder with magick. Aurora redeemed herself by going down the black well, into the dark caves with her brother to face the god of evil Loki (pronunciation: LOW-kee), his army of his Svartalfling imps. Down there in the dark Aurora (Jeanne-Marie) fed all of her light, was carried away by a sea of Svartalfheim Imps into the many twisting caverns to be lost from Alpha. Aurora's sacrifice bought Alpha a chance to escape from the also attacking Svartalfheim German Dark Elves.

The anger of the gods made Loki take Jeanne-Marie to the doorstep of an Earth convent having made her cured of Jeanne-Marie's/Aurora's multiple personalities disorder, left her there alone for the gentle nuns to help her inside.

'Alpha Flight Meredith-7

'tant Alpha Flight Meredith-8

'Alpha Flight Meredith-9

Box: the boxin' robot created by robotic, inventive genius Roger Bochs (Sounds like boks). Mister Roger Bochs is a paraplegic missing his legs from the midsection of his upper legs down, uses a motorized wheelchair to get around at times. Roger entered the psychological entrance program of Alpha being angry at the world for having been paraplegic all his life. Bochs met there his friend; future Alphan mutant Mister Jeffries though because of the program's nature Department H had kept personal information such as names, super hero abilities confidential.

Mister Roger Bochs despite never losing his anger at the world passed the psychological test, program eventually becoming a member of the flight. Mister Bochs used to control his robot through a virtual reality helmet with a built in visor to see what the robot was seeing while Box went somewhere else out on adventures. The helmet would read the wearer's thoughts allowing the helmet wearer to will the robot to move. Ever since the Fantastic, Four was, the first Marvel Comics corp. comic book, started a revolution about more realism in comics.

Since then every super hero group has had a strong person. The Teen Titans had Cyborg. When the first X-Men finally got back together they had the strength augmented blue Beast. The Ultimate Avengers have the Hulk; the new X-men have Colossus; X-force (mentioned in a Nike commercial by Spike Lee) has the Native-American Warpath; the WildC.A.T.s' (Wild Covert Action Teams') have maul; even the fantastic Four had substitutes like Luke Cage, Power-man (whom Nicholas Cage was named after); She-Hulk; the Hulk himself for a time.

Box was Alpha's own Thing. Mr. Roger Bochs created a more modernized version of the robot that when Roger touched it the Box robot would turn Mr. Bochs into energy; Roger would go inside the robot controlling the Box robot. The Box robot once fought the Incredible Hulk also: pounding Doctor Banner's big green fist down through poor Mr. Roger Bochs' right shoulder, into Box (Bochs's) chest. Mr. Bochs was inside the Box robot hurt. Bochs said, I don't feel: good: Roger didn't want to come out of the Box robot for fear of his human body being shattered as well.

The trans-mutate-OR mutant Mister Jeffries used his power over everything mechanical to change the robot back to the way it was before Rampaging Hulk destroyed it healing Box. The rampaging Hulk merely broke Box again shattering the robot's legs: Roger Bochs said something like, "Don't worry. He didn't break anything that I already don't have." hopped at Doctor Banner tackling him again. Mr. Roger Bochs didn't feel a thing. Roger once in another way hurt himself yet again.

Box (Roger Bochs) was fighting alongside the Avengers, Alpha against the water breathing Atlantis deep undersea. Box was losing a battle when Roger Bochs panicked, phased out of the Box's chassis. Mr. Roger Bochs immediately phased back into the robot but the extreme pressure at the bottom of the sea gave Roger the bends. Roger inside the 'bot was fine but if he came out Roger would get very sick: passing out.

Madison Jeffries eventually TRANS-MUTATED the Box robot into a robot-pressure chamber for Bochs to phase out inside. Roger was fine after that. Aurora betrayed Bochs (pronunciation boks); he turned against Alpha. The TRANS-MUTAT-OR'S brother Scramble then approached Roger, offered to use Lionel Jeffries's power over flesh to join their two bodies. Lionel used Roger's inventive genius to create themselves into a TENTACL-ED, multi-armed, exoskeleton, horror called only Omega (after the final letter in the Greek alphabet meaning the end.).

Mr. Bochs during the battle against Alpha changed his mind redeemed himself so that Bochs could attempt to leave Scramble's body.

'Flight Meredith-10

'MEN's Mutant Alpha Flight Meredith-12

Now don't you feel better about your life knowing that even super heroes have their own problems?

*Continued; *

'Flight Meredith-13

- - -30- - -

- - -30- - -


	8. Chapter 8

G. M. Approximately Words Counted 600

6 Grove 2014, G. M.

Disposable Copy

3372

Disabled Super Heroes: the

League of Extraordinary Gentlemen?!

by

Mark Meredith

**The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen** is the Justice League of America of the 1890's. Our story begins in the eight-teen-ninety's; our story begins in the next paragraph: Alan Quatermain-is some kind of precursor to Dr. Henry Jones from the movie Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Quatermain was a character in many adventure stories_**: Penny Dreadfuls magazines**_ printed in the gay nineties. The U.K. people would buy these cheap magazines as an inexpensive hobby reading adventure short stories.

When Wilhelmina Harker from the old classic novel Dracula by Bram Stoker and Captain Nemo from the classic novel, Jules Verne's 2,000 Leagues Under the Sea went to find and hire Quatermain for their mission: when Nemo and Mina Harker found him to acquire Quatermain for their mission he was in a Middle Eastern Opium Den: very old. By then and very addicted to opium Poppies**. The Extraordinary** needed Quatermain's help in a dire emergency they: he and her both obtained Quatermain's thin, wasted away, weak, light body: then just put him in a locked room in Nemo's submarine the Nautilus. Quatermain went through withdrawal symptoms for almost two days: screaming in the porthole window in the metal door, locked from the outside.

By the time, the Nautilus was to England Quatermain felt mentally stronger now that the drug's influence was gone. By the time that **the Extraordinary** had gotten to him: Quatermain was getting on in years and had trouble **exerting himself** and doing _certain things standing up__._

Meredith-2 Disabled Super Heroes: the League of 'Extra or''

Hawley Griffin the Invisible Man-is a little psychologically unstable and perhaps has been all of Hawley Griffin's life even before his first turning invisible. The Invisible Man suffers from something called **inappropriate laughter**. Inappropriate laughter is a minor clue that **perhaps someone is psychologically ill**. When someone laughs aloud a lot for any little reason and at nothing, it is a minor side effect of being mentally unstable.

He will say, "A-ha-ha." and talk about in front of women about how Mr. Griffin hates humanity and how that is why Mr. Griffin wanted to be some**thing** a little bit different and one step away from being human. Then Mr. Griffin will say that Mr. Griffin still has human urges: but it's just that his man-ly wants are more transparent: in front of a lady which for Mr. Griffin's time is inappropriate and makes him a lecher. Comments such as that show where Mr. Griffin's mind is at: in the gutter:

Meredith-3 Disabled Super Heroes: the League of Ex'

* Continued; *

-30-


End file.
